


Vid: Cloud Strife | What I've Done

by Ariss_Tenoh



Series: Leviathan Dreams [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: I commissioned/collaborated on a vid that ties into "Leviathan Dreams"; a visual component if you will.Do watch it and leave the vidder a comment because she did an excellent job!





	Vid: Cloud Strife | What I've Done

While writing "Leviathan Dreams", I commissioned a vid. In hindsight, I think this is certainly about Cloud and his mental state and motivations in LD. Enjoy the vid!

**Background:** I approached ( **secretlytodream** ) on Tumblr for a vid commission, having seen her gorgeous Marvel vids especially the Steve/Bucky ones. She agreed despite not having created an anime/video game vid before, which I thought was brave of her.

What ensued were my attempts to explain the very complicated nature of the FFVII Compilation Verse and specifically how it all related to **Cloud Strife** : the vid is a character study of Cloud entwined with the history of the three most important people to him and who shaped him into the man he is in FFVII: Advent Children. The collaboration involved a lot of back and forth with me trying not to sound like a demanding fangirl and ( **secretlytodream** ) patiently trying to fit it all into a vid with her expertise. She did an outstanding job on the vid and I urge you all to go see it if you're an FFVII fan^_^

Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74Z2zk0PVFI


End file.
